A Week To Tell A Story
by Mimori Kiryu
Summary: Seven different stories, seven different themes...seven days to show my love for my OTP. [Fakiru Week - Complete]
1. Red

A/N: Fakiru week is in full swing! Here are my entries! Please enjoy. Next is the one and only disclaimer.

Disclaimer: _Princess Tutu belongs to Ikuko Itoh. However the plot belongs to Mimori Kiryu of FanfictionNet and mimori-kiryu of deviantART. These posted anywhere else has not been posted by me. Thanks~!_

* * *

Duck pushed her palms into her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling out. It wasn't working, as she felt the warm liquid roll down her arms.

The pink haired girl didn't want to go. She didn't know want to leave this small room in which she was in now.

"Why are you crying?" said a male voice from across the room. Duck couldn't answer him. She doesn't honestly know. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into someone's chest. "Geez, Duck, I think you're worrying a little too much. It's not that big of a deal."

"B-but…Fakir…it is. It's c-crazy." Duck stammered through sobs.

Fakir laughed airily under his breath. "But… I thought you said you were ready?"

"I-I am."

"And you already told me…that you love me, right?" Fakir said smoothly, looking down at Duck's head.

Duck shot her face up at him, her eyes wet, cheeks puffy. "Of course I love you!" She hugged him tightly.

This caused Fakir to remember the day she came back to him. It was two years after the trials set forth by Drosselmeyer when Duck awoke one day, mysteriously back as a girl. She was very tired and malnourished; she barely made it to Fakir's home before falling unconscious on his doorstep. Fakir remembered going to leave that morning for class to find her outside, leaning against his house, barely breathing. He, at first, thought he was hallucinating but only after realizing she was very sick, he brought her into his home, forgetting about everything else he was to do that day.

It had been exactly a year since that day. Duck and Fakir had spent every day together and Fakir realized only a few days after she arrived that he was in love with her. It wasn't something he could hide anymore. Duck, however, was not responding to his charms and was still confused about why she was back and how she was human again. It wasn't until she was able to think about the future rather than the past did she realize how important Fakir was to her.

Just two months before, Fakir asked her to marry him.

Duck felt odd, heat in her chest and butterflies in her stomach, but she said yes. She knew she loved Fakir. He had done so much for her.

As Duck stood there in front of Fakir with her, she looked down at her red, long, form fitted dress. It was a beautiful dress. Pike had really outdone herself in making it.

"Everyone is waiting for us. Are you ready for your last piece?" Fakir asked his fiancée.

Duck nodded, finally cracking a smile. Fakir smiled back and grabbed a small tiara off of a dresser just next to him. The veil was a bright red to match her dress.

"You look beautiful." Fakir kissed her forehead and held his hand out to her.

Duck looked him up and down, admiring her soon to be husband in his deep navy blue tuxedo with the matching pocket handkerchief to the color of her dress. He was so handsome; Duck hadn't ever seen him so dressed up before.

Fakir started to lead her towards the door which led out to the church.

"Wait…Fakir." Duck said, pulling back on his arm. "I just want to say thank you for everything you've ever done for me…even if I've never told you-" She was stopped in mid-sentence by Fakir placing his finger on her lips.

"Just tell me…in front of everyone." Fakir smiled as he opened the door and led his beautiful princess into the ceremony that would change their lives forever.


	2. Silence

Fakir hated this.

He hated feeling like this.

Everything was so quiet around him, day after day. Time was passing by and it felt like he was stuck in the same old rut doing the same thing.

Waking up, going to dance class, going home.

There were little things that made the days different like performances or school trips, but none of them were even remotely interesting.

Mytho was gone. Mytho was Fakir's reason for continuing to live. It gave his life purpose to protect someone.

Rue was gone. Rue was Fakir's reason for having emotions. She made him keep his promise to Mytho and to show that he was true to his word.

And…

Duck was gone. Duck was Fakir's reason to look toward the future and to be himself.

She didn't want him to do dangerous things and it was nice to have someone around that cared about him – the true him. She didn't care that he was a little weak and that he was not perfect. He was a little careless about certain situations and that he made some mistakes. But Duck accepted him even though he wasn't this amazingly flawless person.

Everything was gone.

Fakir didn't want to say it…but he felt like he was going mad.

He tried to write,

About Duck and her life.

But he just couldn't do it.

He tried to dance,

To show his loneliness.

But he just couldn't do it.

He tried to forget her,

Just as everyone else did after that day.

But he just couldn't do it.

It was several months later when Fakir realized how much Duck had meant to him. He knew now he had fallen in love with her.

Deep within the Lake of Despair, he had told Duck inspiring words to show her that everything would be alright. Being true to who she really was would be the best thing for them. To not hide behind false covers given to them by Drosselmeyer.

Fakir knew now at that point he hadn't only been talking to Duck.

He had also been trying to convince himself that the world did not need her.

That he did not need her.

Fakir walked down a small dirt road, towards his little makeshift home by the lake. He clutched his books closer to his side. All around him was quiet. It was late; everyone had already returned home with their loved ones. Fakir opened the door to his home, sitting down at the wood coffee table.

He hated this.

He hated living everyday like a ghost.

But for Duck, the precious girl that changed his life forever, he would sacrifice his sanity for her peace of mind.

For her happiness, he would live in silence forever.


	3. Dreams

'_Oh no…he's back!'_

_I nearly quacked but I quickly covered my mouth. I couldn't change back into a duck now! I've gotta get away!_

Duck began to run as fast as she could through Gold Crown Town. She could feel Drosselmeyer so close behind her, nearly breathing down her neck. As she ran, she saw many of the towns folk becoming ravens again. Duck kept running; she didn't have her pendant. Becoming Princess Tutu wasn't an option. She knew she couldn't do anything to stop Drosselmeyer this time.

As she passed the downtown area, she saw a spotlight focused on the gazebo just outside the school garden. In the gazebo, surrounded by beautiful violet lilies was Mytho, the prince. He was lying unmoving on his back with his sword at his side.

The end of the sword was dripping in blood.

"Mytho!" Duck called out and began to walk towards him until a burst of wind kept her from moving.

Raven feathers were mixed in and after Duck could finally seen again, she saw Kraehe flying down gracefully towards her.

"It's your fault, Duck! You did this to Mytho!" Kraehe called out to her.

"What…? What are you talking about Rue?" Duck said, refusing to call her by her fake raven name.

It wasn't until Duck walked closer to Kraehe that she noticed she was crying.

"Mytho needed that last heart shard… but you wouldn't give it to him… and now the raven has won." Kraehe began crying harder, falling to her knees. "He's gone and it's all your fault… the Raven sealed away his heart."

Duck stepped back feeling the tears form; she turned and ran away. _This…this isn't real! This has to be a dream! It has to be! This wasn't how it happened… I know it wasn't._

Duck ran down to the lake, staring into the water. "I don't know what's going on... but Rue is Kraehe again… and Mytho is gone…." Duck tried to speak to herself, to convince her mind that this wasn't really happening.

Suddenly she heard rustling behind her. Duck turned quickly, afraid it might've been one of the people from the town who had become a raven.

"Oh no…Fakir!" Duck called, running to him. He was walking out of the forest near the lake. The dark haired boy was breathing deeply; dark red blood was falling down his face and his arms. Duck barely made it to him before he began to collapse forward. The small girl caught him and fell down to her knees.

Duck felt his pulse racing through his hands. She knew her skirt was covered in blood.

_This can't be happening…_

_This isn't happening…_

_We all are okay…_

_I know…_

Duck felt the warm tears finally roll down her face and suddenly she felt Fakir stop breathing.

"No! Fakir…wake up! Fakir!"

Duck opened her eyes, realizing how hard she was breathing. She wiped her face off of the sweat rolling down her forehead. She felt tears in her eyes again and she shook, still feeling the blood on her hands and legs.

"Are you awake?" she suddenly heard Fakir's voice next to her. He leaned up from his lying position, turning on the lantern next to his bed. When he turned to Duck, he saw her tears. It made him gasp. "Duck, are you okay?"

"Oh Fakir… I had a really bad dream… the Raven defeated us and sealed Mytho's heart away. Rue was stuck being Kraehe forever and you…" Duck took a breath and Fakir felt her shake in fear. "You died…in my arms…"

Fakir pulled Duck into his chest and she hid her eyes, starting to cry.

"You little idiot… it was just a dream." Fakir rubbed her back.

"B-but it felt so real!" Duck said through gasps.

"But it's not real. You're here, with me. I'm alive and Mytho and Rue are together in the story. We all made it through that tragedy." Fakir said and Duck nodded.

Fakir looked down at her and smiled. _I'm glad she's here and not stuck in her dream. She may be a little absent minded and a moron sometimes…but she's my moron._


	4. Gift

Being a princess wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Ahiru had read a lot of books in her day; the many books of a beautiful girl waiting for her princess charming were boring. It wasn't like that. At least not in her kingdom. She wasn't just sitting in the window sill, dreaming of a way out of the castle. Ahiru liked living in the castle. The girl would be out in the garden, playing with her ducks, the animal for which she was named. She would be playing with the other girls living in the castle, her cousins, sons and daughters of her mother's many brothers and sisters.

Her castle was a family filled fortress and Ahiru loved it.

However…

There was one thing that Ahiru didn't like.

There were families who were not royalty who lived in the house. They were the knights of the kingdom. These people lived in the dungeon areas in filthy habitats and had for centuries. Ahiru had gone to her father many times to suggest putting them up into better rooms. For decades, their families had never failed to protect their country from warring states. They deserved better.

Her father denied, claiming "they loved living in their own filth".

Ahiru knew this was false. She had talked to some of the higher ranking ones. The knights responsible for her personal protection when she went out into town or to other castles of allied nations. All of them wanted to live in better homes but didn't dare going against the King because they liked their lives in the castle more so than those out in the village. They knew nothing else and Ahiru knew it wasn't fair, but what the princess also knew was there was nothing she could do.

"Fakir!" called a tall, balding man. It wore a very large suit of armor, which nearly swallowed him. On his back was a large broad sword. His voice called over a room very large and full of people who were all talking.

A boy across the room, a boy just old enough to join the rankings, looked up towards him from the back. The room, which was filled with many other men shaggy dressed, suddenly got very quiet. The black haired boy grabbed his sword which laid beside him on the wooden dinner table and his satchel. He walked silently up to the armored man, hearing whispers as he walked past.

"The boy's surely dead!"

"Aero never calls anyone's name!"

"God, be with his soul. He'll need it."

"Look everyone…it's the walking dead."

Fakir ignored these comments. Sure, many of the men who had been called out by Aero never came back to this filthy place, but maybe that was because they moved onto something greater. That thought pushed Fakir forward towards the man. As he stopped in front of him, he gripped his satchel string with one hand and the hilt of his sword with the other.

"Come with me." Aero said simply, turning around to the old wood door behind him.

Fakir followed silently.

As the door slammed behind them, Fakir knew his life was about to change. Aero led him through the castle, farther than Fakir had ever been in his lifetime. His father and mother had been killed in the war against the castle's most fearsome foe, the dreaded Raven to the north. It was a monster raven, a demon some called him. Fakir knew that whatever Aero was now leading him to he had to make it through. He had to one day face the Raven and defeat him to get revenge for his family.

Aero suddenly stopped at a door. Fakir nearly ran into him since he was lost in thought. Aero knocked silently on the door twice. It opened with an eerie creak. Suddenly Aero grabbed the boy by the back collar of his tattered shirt and brown overcoat, throwing him into the room. Fakir tried to keep his balance as he fell forward but gravity did not listen and he fell on his stomach, coughing in response. He stood quickly though, not showing any weakness. He looked up and what he saw shocked him.

Fakir was standing in the royal room of the Tower Knights, the castle's most elite fighting force.

"What…is going on?" Fakir asked himself as he looked around.

Ahiru was summoned the following day to the gladiator's hall. She hated attending these "performances" but her father would not hear her objections. As Ahiru's maid dressed her for the grand event, Ahiru asked her if she knew anything about what was going on.

"Well…milady… I think there's a battle that's going to happen with a newbie knight and a senior knight. A battle to the death." said the young woman.

"What?! That's insane! Why would my father agree to such a barbaric way of choosing a new knight for me?" Ahiru called out, angry at her father.

He had always let her choose her knight, an honor that only happened every five years of a princess' life. However, she also knew her father had never been happy with any of them. They were incompetent men who did not care for the princess at all. They care only for the title and crown she carried. She knew her father would soon revoke that right given to her but he didn't think it would be revoked in such a manner.

As soon as her maid finished dressing her, she took off for her father's quarters, intent on making him change his mind.

_I still don't understand why I am here._

_They've dressed me in a gladiator's clothes, which is extremely heavy. They've given me a broad sword which I can barely even lift. _

_Who are these people?! And what in the world am I supposed to do?_

"Come boy. It's time for your funeral." said one of the men in the room. He grabbed Fakir by the arm and dragged him into another little tunnel that led for a very far distance.

"No!" Fakir jerked his arm away. "Where are you taking me? What am I doing here?"

The man turned to him with a look of disbelief on his face. "No one told you? You're going to the fight to the death to become the princess' knight."

Fakir gasped in disbelief. "WHAT?!" he called out rather loudly. The man dragging him covered his ear closer to the boy.

_The princess?_

_Knight to the princess?_

_Ahiru's…knight?_

Fakir couldn't believe his life had actually come nearly full circle.

- 10 years before –

Ahiru had snuck out of the castle. She knew not to, but she also knew how to, and the ability to actually be able to go out and see the world was something she couldn't just ignore.

However…this was not the best of nights to go sightseeing on. Soon, Ahiru ended up on the very busy main street. Being dressed as a young princess, Ahiru stood out among the poorly dressed, alcoholic men wondering around the roads.

"Ooh, look at the pretty girl." said one man who grabbed her arm. "Aren't you just the cutest thing?"

"No!" Ahiru had tried to run but she could not run fast enough.

Soon she was surrounded by men who were all drunk and not thinking about the reality of this situation. Not to mention how young she was.

In the midst of running away from grabbing hands, beer being spilt on her dress, and trying to get away from the groups of people, she saw a hand come out from the group. It was smaller and a voice came with it.

"Come on! You little idiot! Don't you want to get out of this hell hole?!"

Ahiru nodded and grabbed the hand. She looked up to see a boy not much older than her. It was Fakir. He took her back to the castle, knowing full well who she was. She led him to the hidden exit on the side of the fortress.

"How do I thank you for saving me?" Ahiru had asked.

Fakir had brushed off the question.

"Just know that you owe me someday." was all he had said. "A gift, you could say, since you are royalty, you could probably afford whatever…"

He had begun to walk away when she called out to him. "Wait! I know you know me…but what is your name?"

He looked back at her with a small grin. "My name is Fakir. But don't bother remembering it. With the way this world is, I'll probably never see you again."

Ahiru ran as fast as she could.

Time was almost out.

Her father had yelled at her and told her not to interfere with the gladiator games. It was his solemn warning not to mess with anything, but she knew in her heart it wasn't right.

She arrived to a full coliseum, a roaring crowd, and a one opponent ganging up on the other. The smaller boy was bleeding through his armor. From where she was standing she could also see him breathing deeply while the other wore a very big grin, knowing he was in full control. Suddenly the bigger man hit the smaller boy over the head, knocking him to the ground and his helmet off. He didn't immediately stand but he did stand back up.

Ahiru looked closer, focusing more on the younger. Her eyes widened when she realized what was going on. All the memories of that night came back to her in an instant.

"NO! STOP THIS MADNESS!" Ahiru shouted, jumping over the edge of the center of the coliseum.

No one hear her except for those in the immediate vicinity. When she landed on the dirt ground, she felt the hurt in her feet tingle up her legs. Her dress ends were covered in a light brown dust. She started to run towards the boy. Even if it wasn't who she thought it was, no one deserved to have this happen to them.

"No, stop! In the name of Princess Ahiru, I command you to stop!" Ahiru shouted as she ran. She pulled off her dress sandals as she ran. When the man looked up at her and sneered, she glared darkly. "I will have you strapped in the dungeon if you do not stop!" she commanded, stopping in-between the boy and the taller man.

As he got a better look at Ahiru, he recognized her immediately and backed off. She turned over to the exit of the arena and called out to the guards. "You two, go get the medical staff! Now!" The guards scrambled into the back area and literally seconds later, two other men dressed differently ran out, carrying a stretcher.

"T-Thank you…Ahiru…" mumbled the boy behind her.

Ahiru turned around and her feelings were correct. It was him.

"Oh my gosh…Fakir!" Ahiru bent down, landing on her hands and knees in front of the bleeding boy. "I'm so sorry, Fakir! I never meant from this to happen…my father…he's so cruel to decide this for me in this way…" She couldn't stop the tears flowing down her face.

He looked up to her, his sight going in and out of focus. "itsokay…" he slurred. _Damn it…this blood loss is making me weak. I don't want to be weak…in front of her…_

All Fakir heard was Ahiru yelling his name as the world around him became dark.

Fakir slowly opened his eyes, coming back to the world around him. He felt warmth around him, and softness. He realized he was in a bed. It was then that he realized his right hand was warmer than his body. As his sight became clearer, he saw her, Ahiru, sitting next to his bed in a chair. She was talking but he couldn't make out what she was saying. He could barely make out the nurse behind her.

"H-hey…moron. Behind you…" he mumbled softly.

Ahiru quickly turned around and her face brightened, her mouth widening into a large smile. "Fakir! I'm so glad you're okay!" the princess said, rubbing his hand.

"Where am I?" Fakir asked, trying to turn his head.

Ahiru gently touched his face to keep him from doing so. Fakir felt a jolt on his face from her touch; he felt his face grow hot. "No, no…you have a broken bone in your collar. But anyway… you're in…well, you're in my room."

If Fakir could've moved, he'd been out of the bed in probably a millisecond.

"I'm sorry sir…" the nurse said. "Ahiru's father assumed it would be better for you in here rather than the Medical Wing." She paused. "The people at the gladiator's arena weren't happy when the Miss saved you and a mob started."

"Luckily the two medics and I were able to get you on the stretcher and out of there." Ahiru piped in. "It was pretty bad." She looked out the window. "Oh…and it's been about five days since then." The girl suddenly jumped up. "My father will want to know you're okay. I'll be back." Ahiru quickly ran out of the door just across the room.

As the door closed, the nurse came over to the side table, looking at the medicines. Fakir turned to her and simply watched.

"I-if I may say so sir…" the nurse began. "I just thought you might want to know that Princess Ahiru has been here every minute of every day. When she just left…that's the first time she's left the room for about five days."

Fakir looked down at the bed. He realized now what Ahiru meant. She probably felt like it was her fault what happened. He knew it wasn't.

The nurse went out of the room just as Ahiru was walking back in.

"Hey, Fakir…are you hungry? I could get you something to eat." Ahiru said as she came back to the bedside. "I'm sure you are after not eating for five days. Or maybe you're really thirsty! I know… I'll go get you some water." As she went to jump up, Fakir reached and grabbed her arm as tensely as he could. She turned back to him. "Fakir?"

"Let's…just talk for a second. I need to assure you…of something." Fakir said. Ahiru slowly sat down. The injured boy saw her eyes notice that he did not let loose of her hand. "W-what happened to me…was not…and will never be your fault."

Ahiru's eyes softened and she curled into herself. "B-but it was a fight to the death…just for the honor of standing by my side. I-it wasn't…it wasn't fair! That n-never should've happened." She paused and took a breath. Fakir heard her voice shake. He grasped her hand tighter and she nodded. "My father stopped me from choosing my guard because most of them showed how weak he was when it came time to defend me from people my father would send in to test them. There was even one…" she began to laugh sarcastically. "…who actually started to barter with the intruder, saying he wanted my title and was willing to work a deal with the person who was going to "kill" me…"

Fakir scoffed. "I… I decided something. I…remember saving you from those fools in the city. I just saved you from maybe getting an arm hurt or something… but you… you saved my life." He raised his left hand towards her and started to turn. Ahiru acted like she wanted him to stop but Fakir shook his head. He leaned up to her and sat up straight, looking at her directly in the eyes. "I will now…give you the ultimate gift because it's what you deserve."

Ahiru felt her face flush.

"It is the gift of protection. I will stand by your side… as your knight… to protect your life, as you protected mine." Fakir said in-between breaths. He hated how weak he felt in front of her.

"Thank you…Fakir." Ahiru said softly. She knew she was blushing.

"Let me show you that I am serious…" Fakir said, nearly in a whisper.

He leaned forward, feeling his lips caress over hers. He knew it was a very boyish thing to do, but he felt a need to protect her. That hadn't left him in the time he hadn't seen her. The moment he remembered that night, his feelings of wanting to always be by her washed back over him. He knew his parents' revenge would have to wait. Where he needed to be was by Ahiru's side.

Ahiru accepted the kiss, realizing nearly instantly what had been missing from her life. All of her older cousins had a male companion, someone who sincerely wanted to protect them. She knew now…from this moment…

Fakir was her forever knight.

And that was the best gift anyone could give her.


	5. Light

{This is a continuation of the same era created in Prompt 4, Gift}

Fakir had everything perfectly planned.

It had been three months since Fakir had promised to always protect Ahiru by being her forever knight. He had surprised everyone by defeating everyone that her father had sent to challenge him. Fakir was the first castle soldier to accomplish that in nearly a decade.

Coming up in a few days was the annual celebration of the kingdom's founding. Fakir, who was now the head of the Tower Knights, was responsible for guarding Ahiru during the event and making sure the castle had enough guards around the outside.

It wasn't only his job that Fakir had ready.

Ahiru had told him she had never been outside during the event and she had never seen the real celebration. Fakir couldn't believe it, but after seeing how protective her father was, he did understand. However, her father had begun to trust him and by working with him and her mother, Fakir had gained permission to take Ahiru into the village during the celebration.

"Oh Fakir! Can't you tell me what we're doing?" Ahiru had asked him one morning he came by her room to visit.

He shook his head, wearing a grin on his face. The boy wasn't always a happy person but just seeing Ahiru made him smile.

"It's a surprise, my dear." Fakir said. He rubbed her head as her cheek's glowed red. "You will enjoy it. Trust me. I know by now what my little idiot likes."

Ahiru scoffed. "You keep calling me your idiot? Is that supposed to be a pet name?"

Fakir suddenly got into her face, causing her to blush even deeper. "If I didn't call you names, it means I don't like you. I trust me, I like you." He stood back up and headed down the hall. "I'll see you Friday morning."

Ahiru woke up quickly on the celebration day. Her maids helped her to get ready as she went through her daily routines. Fakir had sent her a message the day before saying he would see her in the early evening, just before sundown.

"Mila?" Ahiru called to her maid. "Could you tell me what time it is?"

"It's nearly sunset. Sir Fakir should be here soon." Mila said from the other room. "Are you excited?" She came back into the room with Ahiru's town dress and over coat. It was mid fall and the nights were cold. Not to mention, it hid her identity.

Ahiru nodded. "I don't know what he has planned…but I know it's going to be fun." She smiled as Mila pulled her town dress on over her head, followed by her coat.

As Mila helped Ahiru into her shoes, there was a knock at the door. Mila called for the person to come in and Fakir walked in, dressed very differently.

He was in a dark violet suit and black dress pants. He had a very intricate band around his neck; his sword was still on his side, and his knight work shoes were on as well. Fakir looked very dressed up.

"Aww, Fakir, you look great!" Ahiru walked quickly over to him and grabbed his hand. "Can we go now? Please?"

Fakir smiled and nodded, leading his princess out of the room. They walked silently, hand in hand through the castle and out into the town. People were hustling and bustling around them, kids playing in the town square with popping toys, and families sitting around the fountain, talking and eating together. Ahiru had never seen so many people at once before.

"It's almost time." Fakir said. "Come over here, towards the river."

Almost as soon as they arrived, the lights out the town started to dim. All the kids ran to their parents, all of them pointing to the bright star filled sky. Ahiru watched them, trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly Fakir tapped her hand and when she turned to him, she saw him looking into the sky.

Ahiru looked up just in time to see a large bright blue flower explode in the sky, following large red, yellow, and green circles. The lights flickered in Ahiru's eyes, her mouth agape in surprise.

"Fakir, this is beautiful! I've never seen these before! What is this?" Ahiru asked.

"These are fireworks, a recent creation from another kingdom. Your father asked me to purchase some from the kingdom where I used to live." Fakir explained. "Do you like them?"

"Oh yes!" Ahiru said, jumping up and down. She loved the lights and the sounds.

The two, the princess and her knight, watched the fireworks display well into the night. As they enjoyed them, as well as all the food and fun with the villagers, Ahiru realized how lucky she really was to have someone like Fakir in her life.

He had shown her the light of life.


	6. Play

"Oh, Duck, I'm so glad to see you again." said a young woman who was wearing her brown hair in a bun on her head. She smiled sweetly at the duck-like girl at the front door of the house.

Duck smiled bowing. "It's no problem, Raetsel. You said you needed help around the house?"

"Well…I can handle the chores. I have something for you to do back here in the bedroom for me." Raetsel said with a grin.

Duck tilted her head in confusion. "Uh sure."

Duck wasn't sure what Raetsel had up her sleeve, but it didn't really matter. It had been nearly two months since she had been turned back into a duck by the magic of the Lake of Despair. Duck didn't really understand it herself, but she took her new given human life day by day. Fakir had found her by the lake shortly after and helped her back into her past. She hadn't been to the ballet school but wore the uniform all the same. It felt… a part of who she was.

Raetsel had returned to Gold Crown town about a week ago. To the surprise of both Fakir and Duck, she remembered who Duck was. Most of the town did not. This included Fakir's father figure, Karon, and Duck's former best friends Pike and Lilie. It had been hard to be a stranger but with Fakir with her always, and knowing he remembered her, Mytho, and Rue, she knew she would be okay.

Duck stopped with Raetsel at the end of the hall near a door. She opened the door to reveal two little children running around the room, playing with the toys inside.

"Raetsel!" said the little black haired girl. She ran up to the young woman and hugged her legs. Her dark brown eyes looked over to Duck. "Who're you?"

Duck knelt down with her hands on her knees to the girl. "Hi there! My name's Duck. What's your name?"

"Skyla." whispered the girl, hiding behind Raetsel's leg. "And that's my baby brother, Ryley." She pointed to the little boy playing with the blocks across the room.

Skyla was a short black haired girl. She was wearing a large blue shirt, probably too big for her, and black shorts. She had glasses on the bridge of her nose which kept falling down. Ryley was similarly dressed but he did not have glasses. They looked very alike, more than just possibly siblings, so Duck assumed they were twins.

Raetsel turned to Duck after pushing Skyla back to playing with Ryley. "These children were found just outside my town. I've taken them in, but Karon asked me to do some chores both in the house and around town. I can't take them with me so I've called you over here to watch them for me."

"What?! I…I…" Duck stammered over her words. She barely knew how to take care of herself much less kids. "Are you sure, Raetsel?"

The woman smiled. "Yes, Duck, you'll be okay." She patted Duck on the head as she walked out of the room. "Good luck!" Duck felt the door slam in her heart. The pink haired girl turned to see Skyla looking at her and Ryley still playing with blocks.

"Um…so what do you guys like to do?" Duck asked.

Skyla didn't say anything and sat down where she was standing. Ryley looked up at Duck and smiled real big, enough to even show that he was missing a tooth.

"I like to play pretend!" Ryley said, running over to Duck. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to his building blocks. "This is my city!"

Duck looked down and was actually impressed. The little boy had made quite a city out of the tinker toys. There were homes, cars, even schools and hospitals. Duck knelt down to get a closer look.

"Do you like it?" Ryley asked, proudly. "It's a world in a book. And over there is where the Prince and Princess live." He pointed at the very tall stack of blocks with a triangle on top and a flag. "The Prince and Princess had to fight off a very scary raven but now they're home."

Duck nearly choked. "What did you say, Ryley?"

"Prince Siegfried and Princess Rue had to fight a raven. He was really mean but when they worked together, everyone was saved." Ryley explained. He pointed down to a small little yellow toy in the town. "And that there is Princess Tutu, a really pretty girl who helped them. Oh, but you can't forget the knight! It was Prince Siegfried's knight." Ryley grabbed a small toy behind the castle Duck hadn't seen. "But… I don't know his name… he's too proud to say."

Duck couldn't keep herself from laughing under her breath. "Very cute, Ryley. Skyla, why don't you play with your brother for a minute? Auntie Duck needs to think." Skyla walked over and obeyed Duck, surprisingly.

_What is this?_

_Was this all set up?_

_Who is this boy?_

Duck was very confused but tried to push it all to the back of her mind. This world was a strange place and maybe it was all just coincidence. She began to play with the kids and even Skyla warmed up to Duck and started to enjoy herself. The three played board games, pretend, and even made a simple lunch together.

As they cleaned up the playroom, Ryley and Skyla got distracted and began to play together. Duck was watching the children as she heard a knock on the door behind her. She spun around, thinking it was Raetsel, but to her surprise, it was Fakir.

"Oh, Fakir! What are you doing here?" Duck questioned.

"I live here, remember?" Fakir said. "…idiot."

Duck felt her face flush in embarrassment. "Oh yeah." she scratched her head nervously. "So, um, Fakir, have you talked to this…boy? Um…"

Fakir nodded, his face wearing a small smirk. "He must've told you about his little city with Prince Siegfried, Princess Rue, Princess Tutu and 'the knight'." Fakir said sarcastically. "Raetsel decided that she wanted to write a story for children. And so she did. Come here." He motioned her to follow him into the room across the hall.

Duck stayed out in the hall just to see the kids from where she was standing. Fakir reached onto a table, grabbing a small child's book. It was a very new book; Duck could smell the pages as if it was fresh parchment and ink. The book was a dark purple color with a raven embellished on the front. There was also Princess Tutu, in her beautiful ballet dress. In the background was Princess Kraehe, her wings spread out and there was also Fakir and Mytho in the foreground near Tutu. The title was large on the bottom, _Prinzessin und der Rabe_.

"'Princess and the Raven?'" Duck read off the cover.

"Kind of ironic, isn't it?" Fakir said. "I've never told her anything of what really happened but she claims she knows most of it just from asking some people in town. Some people remember and others don't. The townspeople basically act like…just like it was all some story, which I guess it was." He sighed as Duck handed back the book to him. "Ryley hasn't stopped talking about the story since Raetsel told him what she knows."

"But…there are things Raetsel can't know that Ryley does! Like Rue, and you being the knight…" Duck said and Fakir nodded.

"I told him those things." he said simply. Duck looked at him in disbelief. "What? It wasn't fair that Rue and I went unknown. We went through quite a bit to, you know."

Duck shrugged, agreeing with him. "Still, is it okay for little kids to know? I mean…"

Fakir shook his head. "Silly, it's just for play. Have fun that you're known…you know all three versions of you." He rubbed Duck's head like she remembered which caused her to blush.

_Play…_

_Yeah…our life really has been a play._

Duck thought as she followed Fakir back into the room with the kids.


	7. Forever

_I don't remember that day very well._

_It's been so long since I first found Mytho that he's really become a part of my life. I couldn't really imagine him not being here._

_After all, I am his knight._

_I have to protect him from the raven and anyone else who dares to threaten him._

Fakir decided the best thing for Mytho, just to get his mind off all distractions, was to get him into ballet. Mytho was a natural at poise and style; Fakir knew it was the perfect thing for him. What Fakir didn't know was that Rue would also follow him and Mytho into the Gold Crown Ballet School. Rue was always obsessed with Mytho and followed both of them around, especially when Mytho would wonder off on his own. It seemed as Rue was able to find him no matter where he went.

_Rue._

_She's such a strange girl. It's like she has eagle eyes to find Mytho._

_I couldn't even hide him at the ballet school. She followed us there too._

_Of course, I knew she'd probably be good._

_I'm fine with the teacher asking them to dance together, as long as I'm around. But if I see her anywhere near Mytho outside of class…_

… _she will know what hell looks like._

Eventually Fakir decided as long as Mytho wasn't focused on his emotions or feelings that being around Rue wasn't such an awful thing. The only thing he didn't like was she kept trying to convince him that he loved her. Such a foolish emotion. Love. All it ever did was hurt because hearts were so frivolous and didn't care to care for those who didn't want it. Fakir would try to interrupt her every time she would bring it up, but after awhile, Rue began more devilish and hide Mytho from Fakir all over town. Fakir knew he had to keep him remembering while he was home that nothing Rue said he could ever trust. Mytho would assure him that he only listened to Fakir, but sometimes, Fakir wasn't so sure.

_I don't understand._

_No one else seems to question her appearance._

_But this girl…with a name so strange…_

_Duck._

_Sometimes I feel like she really is one. Her pointe is awful, and even when she's walking she seems off balance. _

_It's almost like she really is a duck._

Fakir soon learned that Mytho was trying to remember his emotions and feelings. Fakir soon learned it wasn't only Rue having an effect on him. The story was progressing. Princess Tutu had shown up as Mytho had told him. Fakir knew he had to do something. The plot could not move; Mytho could not go through that pain again. He knew it was time to become Mytho's knight not only in his mind but also in reality. Princess Tutu was going to find his emotions, wherever they may hide, and bring all that suffering back on Mytho. Fakir could not put him through that.

_I could've seen it coming._

_Duck had been following Mytho too closely. I should've known she was Princess Tutu._

_She talks about wanting to help Mytho, but she knows nothing about the real story. Or the raven. I know what lengths he will go to and I must make sure that doesn't happen. She wants to work with me but she doesn't realize we don't want the same. She wants him to get his emotions back so he can love and be human. Mytho is just as happy being who he is now._

_I can't work with this girl._

_She's too optimistic._

Fakir could not comprehend why she helped him from the crows. Princess Tutu had too much of a caring heart. Kraehe had way too much raven strength behind her. Princess Tutu would not be able to harm Kraehe must less anyone else who harmed Mytho or herself. Fakir knew it would be his duty as a knight to stop Kraehe and the raven, to save Mytho from a fate worth than death. But…Duck showed him that she wouldn't back down. She was willing to risk herself to help him. It was something so irrational that Fakir really couldn't tell her no. The battle at Swan Lake was where Fakir knew he could start the battle but it was up to Princess Tutu to finish the job.

_Mytho is gone._

_I haven't seen him in days._

_Duck and I try to search for him but it's a lost cause. Rue has all but stopped coming to ballet class, and I know she's with him. As usual, there's nothing I can do being this useless knight. _

_And now Raetsel has shown up. She's put in Duck's mind that I can write a story about Mytho to stop this madness. _

_Why did she tell Duck about this?_

_She is the last person I want to know…_

…_about my failures._

Fakir had learned so much from the Oak Tree. It could show him the truths and it could protect him. But he was called back out by the girl who had always been there. Princess Tutu had called him back to the world with open protective arms with a firm belief that Fakir could write a story and save not only Mytho, but the town and all the people within. It was then that Fakir realized that it was not Princess Tutu helping him, but the small animal…the pink-haired girl named Duck who had complete faith in Fakir to be Mytho's knight, maybe not in the conventional way. Fakir realized now it wasn't only his job, his destiny as Drosselmeyer's descendant was to protect all characters including Duck herself.

_Duck is scared._

_I've found her crying at the bottom of the Lake of Despair. She's done everything she can and yet, she proves how human she really is. She is honest and doesn't want to let the story end._

_I knew it was my duty, now that I had completed my duty as Mytho's knight, to be Duck's knight. I must reassure her that it was okay to be herself. _

_Sure, she was a duck. An animal who shouldn't have known better._

_But she's was a very brilliant, loving, dedicated, friendly…_

_It was when I started dancing with her._

_A quiet pas deux with the girl… no… young woman who had changed me._

_She showed me that it would be okay to be who I was. A clumsy writer who couldn't protect anyone had to be protected._

_I knew as I danced with her._

_I realized I knew a long time before; I had just been too childish to admit it._

_I knew I was in love with Duck._

_And no matter what her form, I would always be there for her._

_Forever._


End file.
